Talk:Ramsay Bolton
Protection Would it be possible to unprotect this article, so that I can make some alterations? The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 16:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : What kind of "alterations"? Speculations about casting and Iwan Rheon and stuff like that are the very reason the article was locked down. Info about the books also couunt as spoilers.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Just some minor fixes. The format of this article is somewhat different from most others. I was also going to add a quote and tweak the categories.--The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 18:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Well it's a fairly short page, so just post a copy of what you want to add here, so an admin can proofread what exactly you want to change, then copy-paste it into the article. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: Nothing major. I noticed that the article is missing the "Biography" header present on other character articles. I was also going to suggest adding the very same quote now in place, so someone obviously read my mind. And I'm a little bit confused about the way categories are employed on this wiki. Particularly regarding characters. Ramsay, for example is listed as a season 2 character, despite the fact that he never appears. He's also listed as a mentioned character, presumably because he doesn't appear. At first I thought this was just a mistake with this one article, but it seems to be the case in many instances, and I was hoping someone could clarify this for me. Surely all characters are mentioned in passing at some point, but they're not "mentioned characters" if they appear in the flesh. Conversely, if a character is only mentioned they cannot be considered a "season 2 character". The article also states that Ramsay is known as the Bastard of Bolton, despite the fact that he's never referred to as such.--The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 11:58, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've also been curious about this. Surely the season 1, 2 etc categories should be reserved for characters who only appear in a certain season? Major or recurring characters have their own category already. 12:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Should the article not also have the conjecture tag? As they may choose to rename him for the show, however unlikely that may be.--The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 13:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) With only a week to go until the season premier it should be safe to un-protect this article.-- 12:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, A - the closer we get to the premiere, the more vandals will be jumping on the wiki, B - they might not reveal Ramsay in the premiere. Is there something you wanted to add? I'd unlock it briefly to let you work on it, then after you announce you're done, I'll re-lock it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:44, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :: True enough. And yes please, if you don't mind. I just want to make the format corrections mentioned above.-- 14:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, announce on here when you're finished so I can lock it up again.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::: All done. Thank you.-- 15:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Now that Iwan Rheon's part was Ramsay the whole time has been mention within Mhysa, can't it be unprotected? Conjecture The conjecture tag can be removed from this article now. See this image of the note Robb recieves.-- 06:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Theon's torturer true identity for Dummies I'm just speechless. I know your no spoilers policy in unproven articles, but are you stupid? Theon tied to a CROSS, being FLAYED alive, and you all just have eaten the "Boy's" trollbait up to the fishing rod. Just make that Roose's quote a source and post the Boy's picture here and voilá, you've got the bastard. His trolling is not to be taken seriously, but he agreed that he's holding him at some kind of FORT. A very Dread one. Just ROFL. Nadare (talk) 22:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Most of us in the know think it was stupid to keep the Boltons in the background for so long to make it a "surprise" - even after last episode, some people I know in real life didn't even know who Roose Bolton was and were openly surprised he was around since episode 4 of season 2. Yikes. Trying to make a mystery/cliffhanger out of what wasn't really one in the books...look it was vague in the books, but they could have said "the ironborn must have done it" in the season 2 finale, instead of *in passing* during episode 3 of season 3. Yikes. Well, at least this charade will be over soon.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:15, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, the story we do know is that the Ironment gave him up to Roose's bastard. Whether the torturer was him or not might have been a mystery, but not the fact that he was a Bolton. (Of either low or high birth) Although the series' Theon did seem to forget that he was given to the Boltons for some reason, and doesn't make that guess when Ramsay asks him. 20:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm glad that your thinking isn't obscured by the no-spoiler policy. Nadare (talk) 04:53, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Theon doesn't "forget" he had been given up to the Boltons... he never knew because he wasn't aware of the offer made by Ramsay to the ironborn.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC) The Dogs Oh god...the dogs are going to be included in the TV show: http://wicnet.tumblr.com/image/60877568706. Don't get too attached to Violet and Myranda...and Violet shouldn't get too attached to her skin!--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:45, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Is there a conflict here? I had assumed the hunted girl was Violet, and that is described in the narrative of the Ramsay Snow page, but in the quotes, it refers to her as Tansy. Look closely: the girl being killed isn't Violet. The credits also give different names. Rumor was that they were going to kill Violet, but then the actress was unavailable to return. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Personality Is an in-depth analysis of Joffrey's personality versus Ramsay's really relevant? It's quite POV, and mostly unsubstantiated. I could write a paragraph pointing out how Ramsay is similar to Gregor Clegane, but it wouldn't add anything to the article.--''"How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have?"'' 10:43, March 15, 2015 (UTC) There were only supposed to be a handful of "Personality" sections for a few major characters; then people started copying them; at which point we had to at least fix them up to better levels. I do try to use them sparingly.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:57, March 15, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not saying the section shouldn't be here, just the comparisons with Joffrey, as it's not relevant and entirely POV. The wording is quite unencyclopedic... "Joffrey is a bit foppish" just sounds silly. "How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have?" 18:12, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::To be honest I dislike the direct comparisons to Joffrey as well. Ramsay isn't "the replacement Joffrey" - he shows up in book TWO. I'll rework it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:38, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Much better.--''"How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have?"'' 12:14, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Ramsay Snow, better known as '"The Bastard of Bolton", is Lord Roose Bolton's bastard son and the product of rape: years ago Roose wanted to have sex with the pretty new wife of a poor miller on his lands, so he had the miller hanged and raped his wife. Ramsay was born shortly afterwards, and his mother brought him to the Dreadfort for Roose to acknowledge as his son. Roose very nearly killed both Ramsay and his mother, but relented upon realizing that the child was indeed his. Ramsay subsequently spent his years raised by his mother until she died, at which point Ramsay moved to the Dreadfort with his father. '' There are 2 points that differ from what was said in the show. Roose said he had sex with the Miller's wife because they married without his consent. When the woman came back, he nearly had her whipped, but he never said that he was going to kill her. 08:39, May 23, 2015 (UTC)Mike Picture (Infobox) Hi there! Just want to discuss this difference here. I know the Wikia wants the actual and best standart of pictures so we don't use pictures from Season 3 or 4 anymore, but that picture from Season 5 had a preety good quality. As long as Season 6 isn't out yet we should keep that one, because the one screenshot from the HBOs Trailer (Ramsay-S6.png) is verry small and hasn't a really good quality and Ramsay doesn't really have a big change in his physical appearance. 21:17, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :I thought the trailer pic from Season 6 had too much of the "next year on HBO" text over it to use, but whatever you guys want.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:31, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :: It's good to keep the pictures actual like you did on Cerseis page because with her short hair she has a different apperance as she had with that long hair. It gives her a different personality in your mind when you see her in the first place (same with Theon!), but for Ramsay he maybe change personally (or not) but his style didn't change so I thought we just wait for Season 6 and when we get HD pics we can change the picture in the infobox. 22:59, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Please fix or unblock the page I mean the passage at the "In the books" section, that starts "In the Although Ramsay is noted as being a fierce fighter" - which is totally incorrect. Roose never said anything like that in the books. He chided Ramsay (chap. 32) in general, and never said anything about the ironborn he flayed or about the long-range applications of his deeds. Roose also never said anything like "Ramsay has deluded himself into believing that massacring unarmed prisoners (such as at Winterfell and Moat Cailin) makes him a skilled battlefield commander, when in fact he has never won a real battle" - what he said was "I have seen my bastard fight. He is not entirely to blame. Reek was his tutor, the first Reek, and Reek was never trained at arms. Ramsay is ferocious, I will grant you, but he swings that sword like a butcher hacking meat." Please fix that passage or unblock the page. 06:43, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Fierce and ferocious are synonyms... Roose says almost the exact same thing as the text already states. Xanderen (talk) 07:09, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :::It is not about semantics and synonys. How can you think the sentences are the same? I don't see any resemblance between "According to Roose, Ramsay has deluded himself into believing that massacring unarmed prisoners (such as at Winterfell and Moat Cailin) makes him a skilled battlefield commander, when in fact he has never won a real battle" and "I have seen my bastard fight. He is not entirely to blame. Reek was his tutor, the first Reek, and Reek was never trained at arms. Ramsay is ferocious, I will grant you, but he swings that sword like a butcher hacking meat." :::Morever, how can you say that all that stuff about "He also receives a long rebuke from his father for flaying alive unarmed men who surrendered Moat Cailin after Ramsay promised them safe passage home. Roose points out that Ramsay will never be trusted again, and the enemies of the Boltons will now fight to the death rather than surrender to them" is in the book? It is not. Read the fifth book and see for yourself if Roose has ever said anything even remotely similar in chpater 32 (Reek III) or any other place. He did not. Yeah the "rebuke" thing was a mistake, I deleted it from that episode page entirely; unlocking this as well.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:01, March 26, 2016 (UTC) What episode does Ramsay ? What episode does Ramsay chase after the Ironborn after saying How fast can you run? Please helpJustaNobody (talk) 13:39, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Season four, episode six - "The Laws of Gods and Men". - 13:45, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you kindly.JustaNobody (talk) 13:49, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Bastardy I don't think the show will go into this, but isn't Ramsay basically a bastard again? He was legitimized by King Tommen's power and by revolting against the crown, Roose effectively doesn't recognize King Tommen's power anymore. KarstenO (talk) 01:55, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Death I don't know about the rest of you but I loved, loved, loved Ramsay's death scene. Very satisfying indeed. Shaneymike (talk) 03:02, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :I wish Ghost was in there, leading the hounds towards Ramsay. But other than that minor, minor thing, yes, I think it was satisfying as well. Speaking of Ramsay's deaths, UNLOCK THE PAGE! IT'S RIPE FOR EDITING! Reddyredcp (talk) 03:48, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah I wish Ghost was in there too. Shaneymike (talk) 03:57, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Protection The admins need to stop protecting pages indefinitely from editing. You guys always forget you protect pages and it ends up leaving people unable to make contributions to the pages. You should never have to indefinitely protect a page from all editors except administrators. Shellturtleguy (talk) 03:59, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :We're not an army of admins. At best there are three of us simultaneously, and when new episodes air one of our biggest jobs is to deal with vandals. We will keep locking articles when we need and we won't always remember to make temporary locks. Yes we forget to unlock them but you can also remind us in our talk pages to either unlock articles or to set an automated deadline.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:06, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Ramsay's image was being changed SO much and SO often, THAT is why the page is protected. The image up currently is perfect and doesn't need to be changed-- as it is the most current/up to date. Also, please refrain from using the language I am seeing above. It is uncalled far and not permitted on this Wiki. If it happens again, I will have no choice but to start blocking. Thanks. 21:38, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah it is unfortunate that there are so many vandals, but as an avid fan of Game of Thrones I really do enjoy contributing to these pages and wish that I could contribute to all of them. Even in light of vandalism I still think it is better to leave these pages unprotected because a bad edit can always be undone but a good edit might otherwise not be made if the page is protected. Just my thoughts anyways. Talcoby (talk) 04:14, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Apologies QueenBuffy-- 22:21, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the apology. Rarely do I get one from users, especially when I have to sorta scold you ;) But it's all good.. I know we can all play well together if we just try. 22:51, June 20, 2016 (UTC) No problem, you're nice so I just wanted to be polite, scolds are part of your job haha I understand that I stepped out of line :/ sorry again-- 13:04, June 22, 2016 (UTC) When he said "I want to play a game" ...all I could think of was Jigsaw xD --CrappyScrap (talk) 13:44, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Quote section It's getting out of hand - permission to trim it down. - 11:30, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Protect the page It seems like every now and then there is some vandal coming on to Ramsay Bolton wikia page and secretly adding some stupid bullshit just because of their vile hate!! Eko is Oke (talk) 05:50, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Ramsay is of course arrogant Ramsay is of course arrogant. Otherwise he would not have claimed that his dogs would stay loyal. He thought he'd be some kind of God for his dogs but he failed. Greenseer-Queen Bran (talk) 17:12, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Thats not arrogance that's more like loyalty and full ownership of his hounds and besides he expressed that they're loyal because they always were to him and not once before they disobeyed him. '''Ramsay 17:22, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Psychopath vs Sociopath To explain why Ramsay is a sociopath and not a psychopath, please start by reading this quick article summarizing the differences: https://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/wicked-deeds/201401/how-tell-sociopath-psychopath Ramsay fits more closely with sociopath behavior given his being impulsive, not thinking of long-term consequences, his fits of rage and no regard for society's rules and expected behaviors. Psychopaths on the other hand are super-calm and plan everything down to the last detail. Think Dexter. Ramsay is definetely not a Dexter. Hence he is a sociopath. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:12, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :Good read, Ser Shield. I wasn't the one who changed it back to psychopath but yes I see how Ramsay fits more closely to socipathic behavior.--Shaneymike (talk) 00:35, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Article more chaotic than Ramsay's actions This is the perfect example why characters who appears both in the show and in the Telltale should have two different articles! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR A COMMON FAN/READER TO GET ANYTHING OUT OF THIS. Put all the Telltale content on a "Ramsay Bolton (Telltale)"-article and you will prevent chaotic articles like this. Khalkovarro (talk) 22:23, July 26, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro :I agree. In fact, I don't even know why we have TellTale articles to begin with. There already is a wikia dedicated solely to the TellTale series. SharkyBytesz (talk) 23:01, July 26, 2017 (UTC)